


take me back to the day we met

by theinvisiblemay



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Berlin is too bold, Coffee Shops, First Meetings, I’m sorry, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinvisiblemay/pseuds/theinvisiblemay
Summary: "You feel trapped inside this tiny town, and I’m here to free you. Just agree to be my partner and you’ll never have to worry about anything again".Or the one in which Andrés and Martín meet for the first time ever.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Palermo | Martín Berrote, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	take me back to the day we met

**Author's Note:**

> it’s probably the worst piece i’ve ever written, but i somehow felt like this was the right thing to do.  
> it’s my vision of berlermo meeting for the first time, it’s absolutely not cannon (although i would really like it to be).  
> enjoy!!!
> 
> if you have any questions, you can find me on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/softpalermo).

Andrés was tired. Tired of running away from the law, a normal life with his wife. He was about to become a father in just 4 months. But the path he chose was too dangerous, so he had to escape. _She’s gonna be fine_ , he said to himself while entering the plane to Italy. _With all the money I’ll provide, they’ll be fine_.

The first thing he saw after landing was a massive sign saying _Benvenuto a Palermo!_. With a light smile on his face, Andrés entered the cab and drove to his rented house. The sun, all the faces he’s never seen before and soft Italian music playing in the background somehow made him feel like this was exactly the place he was supposed to be in. He was finally free from all the responsibilities, arrest warrants, his slightly annoying brother and women.  
He found Palermo to be the perfect place to plan his next heist.

One day, after waking up in his tiny mansion, looking at the ocean and drawing, Andrés decided to take a walk. He needed some inspiration, and what’s more inspiring than an almost 3000 years old city you’ve never seen before?  
After roaming the streets for hours and hours, he sat in a small café, ordered a cup of coffee and allowed himself to rethink the plan he had just come up with. Diamonds straight from Champs Elysees. Because why the hell not? Everyone needs a bit of luxury in their lives.  
His musings were brutally interrupted by a loud male voice screaming _hijo de puta_ s and _la concha de tu madre_ s with a strong Argentinian accent every five seconds. He turned around to see a tiny man in his 30s, holding a phone in his right hand and a bunch of papers in the other one. He seemed to be very angry about some project that was supposed to be finished a week ago, and that’s what caught Andrés’ attention. He and Sergio were in need of an engineer to help them finish their heist, probably the biggest in the history of Spain.  
When the guy finally calmed down and sat two tables away from Andrés, he decided to shoot his shot and moved closer to him.  
“Troubles at work?”, he asked in Spanish, making the other one turn around immediately.  
“I didn’t expect to see any Spaniards here…”, he said, basically devouring Andrés with his eyes.  
“That makes two of us.”  
When the younger guy smiled, Andrés felt that their story won’t end here. He had no idea how to explain it, but there was something in the air, in just the way he behaved, that made him feel like they’ve known each other for years. He was ready to trust him with his own life, and deep inside he knew that, sooner or later, it would happen.  
“Andrés de Fonollosa, pleasure to meet you. What brought you to Palermo?”, he asked, studying the other one’s moves. If they were about to work together, he had to know him inside _and_ outside.  
“Martín Berrote. I’m living here, working here, this is my home now. What about you?”, he answered, looking Andrés deep in the eyes.  
“I’m running from the Interpol”.  
Martín laughed only to realise that he wasn’t joking a few seconds later. “You… what?”  
“I’m a thief who had just robbed two trucks full of jewelry”, he said like it was an absolutely normal thing to do. “I’m working on another heist, and since you’re an engineer who really hates his job - am I right? - I would like to offer you a chance to help me and my brother rob The Royal Mint of Spain itself. What do you say?”  
“I’d say that you’re a fucking madman”, he answered, staring at Andrés in disbelief. “You come here, start talking to a stranger and offer him the most insane ‘job’ in the world, all while being chased by the goddamn Interpol?! You should be glad that I didn’t call the police yet”.  
“Martín…”, he laughed, finishing his coffee. “Admit that you’re interested. You didn’t take your eyes off me ever since we started talking. You don’t want to be a simple engineer who can’t even afford designer clothes. I know you feel like we’ve met before, because I feel it too. You feel trapped inside this tiny town, and I’m here to free you. I’m here to allow you to live the life you’ve always wanted to”.  
“B-but… I don’t know anything about stealing, I’m really not the person you would like to have by your side. And I really, _really_ don’t want to be a criminal like you”.  
Andrés laughed, leaving a €100 note under the empty cup. He got up, fixed his suit and reached out his hand to the other one. “I’m gonna help you with everything. Just agree to be my partner and you’ll never have to worry about _anything_ again”.  
Martín stood up as well, sighed and shook Andrés’ hand. “Just please, don’t make me sell my house. I really love it”.


End file.
